Manicomio
by TheBansheElven
Summary: Ella no sabia que una simple visita arruinaría su vida para siempre. Su error fue confiar... Desde que Azula la vio entrar ahí se pregunto ¿Como fue que ella termino en el manicomio de la nación del fuego? Tal vez, ella se lo cuente. Leve mención de Toko
1. Bienvenida al manicomio

**Hola! Bueno, antes voy a aclarar que al final de la historia, se pueden ver algunas actitudes Toko. A los que no les gusta denle una oportunidad, son solo pequeñas actitudes, nada romántico, ni cerca, mas de amistad, que puede tener un futuro romántico, pero como dije al que no le gusta esta pareja, simplemente tómelo como amistad… Este fic es todo menos romántico. Y se darán cuenta mas adelante.**

**Bueno este es un reto que hicimos con una amiga. La cosa surgió con el simple comentario de "Nunca te has fijado que ellas no son tan diferentes?" Y ahí fue cunado se me ocurrio… después hicimos el reto de que yo tenia que lograr que Azula y Toph estén juntas en algo. Obviamente no romántico, sino que amigas o en algún problema, la cosa era que tenia que ser algo loco y diferente. Y entonces se me ocurrió la historia "Manicomio" Como dije una vez, este sin dudas es la historia mas inusual que se me ha ocurrido.**

**Sin mas… A leer!**

* * *

Manicomio

Había un jardín, verde y con algunas flores alrededor, un pequeño estanque. Asientos donde sujetos con la misma vestimenta de rojo, estaban sentados mirando a la nada, otros gritaban sin ninguna razón o hasta se golpeaban a ellos mismos, algunos recorrían los pasillos como sonámbulos.

Sacando a las personas era un lugar agradable, pero no para ella. Para ella era un maldito lugar, igual que cualquier otro donde estuvo antes. Oscuro.

Solo estuvo ahí siete días y ya odiaba a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Ella no era así, no merecía estar en ese lugar. Ella no se comportaba de esa manera. A pesar de que no podía ver, no dejo que ninguna de las psiquiatras la ayudara a guiarse. Eso nunca.

Lo peor es que no tenia a nadie con quien desquitarse, como en la prisión. Aquí no podía hacer nada.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Beifong? – Dijo un enfermero detrás de ella.

Toph no respondió, solo se dio vuelta hasta el sujeto, era delgado y debía tener unos cuarenta años.

En estos días no has dormido ni una hora. Además, no comes nada, a penas comes un poco de pan de vez en cuando o tomas agua… - Dijo el hombre. – Necesitamos que cambies estas cosas.

Toph solo se limitó a arrugar el ceño.

- Es por tu bien…

"_Es por tu bien… Todo es por tu bien, Toph… Recuerda todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien."_ Toph dio un fuerte respingo y abrió los ojos repentinamente, estos irradiaban odio y locura.

- Eso, es, una… - Silbo Toph lentamente. – MENTIRA!

El hombre se asustó ante su amenazante mirada, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando Toph impulsándose con sus brazos, lazo una patada, justo en el pecho del pobre hombre que cayó fuertemente hacia atrás.

La enfermero se logró poner de rodillas en el pasto, pero volvió a caer mientras se tomaba fuertemente el pecho y soltaba quejidos ahogados. Y Toph ya estaba pensando lanzarse sobre el. Pero rápidamente aparecieron un montón de los mismos doctores que estaban ahí e intentaron inmovilizarla, pero fue algo que les costo trabajo, ya que ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no lo hagan.

* * *

En el pabellón de las mujeres, Azula estaba con su camisa de fuerza blanca en una habitación escucha unos gritos de mujer, no muy entendibles al principio. Entonces se abrió la puerta de su habitación y metieron a una mujer muy joven, mas joven incluso que ella.

Ella tenia una camiseta y pantalón color rojo, igual que el que tenia Azula debajo de su camisa de fuerza, común de la nación del fuego. Estaba realmente rabiosa, mientras muchos enfermeros trataban de sostenerla y ajustarle la camisa.

- Tranquila! – Grito uno de los enfermeros. - Quédate quieta!

- Ajústenlo bien!

- Cuidado!

Azula miraba todo sin inmutarse. Pero en ese momento puedo ver mejor la cara de la chica, ya que sus cabellos negros le tapaban casi toda la cara, le pareció familiar. Tenia piel pálida, el cabello demasiado largo y suelto. Lo que confirmo las sospechas de Azula fue ver sus ojos, un gris muy pálido, casi blancos. La había visto pocas veces, era amiga de su hermano y el avatar.

Lo poco que sabia de ella era que era muy talentosa para su edad, igual que ella, y que era bastante ruda, casi como ella.

La chica dejo de luchar después de unos segundos. A Azula le sorprendió que una chica con un cuerpo tan pequeño pudiera resistirse de esa manera.

Finalmente le ajustaron bien la camisa de fuerza, y los enfermeros salieron de la habitación cansados y aliviados, dejandolas solas. Azula hablo ni bien salieron:

- Vaya, vaya… - Dijo Azula con sorna. – Quien tenemos aquí… Bienvenida al manicomio.

- Azula? – Dijo la voz de Toph, un poco ronca de tanto gritar.

- Ella misma.

- Genial… - Dijo Toph sarcásticamente.

Azula sonrio socarronamente.

- Como supiste que era yo?

- Nunca olvido una voz. – Respondió al instante. – Y menos una voz tan molesta…

Azula la miro fijamente a los ojos, y ya no vio una mirada simplemente inexpresiva o burlona que había visto una vez. Vio unos ojos que irradiaban odio, locura e ira. Igual que su propia mirada.

Entonces se impresiono, esa niña no podía estar en ese lugar por cualquier cosa, estaba segura que algo le había pasado para estar ahí.

Era muy joven. En ese manicomio no había nadie tan joven como Azula, hasta que llego Toph, recordaba que cuando la vio, era un niña. Y ahora estaba ahí.

- Que edad tienes? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Dieciocho. Porque?

- A partir de ahora eres la mas joven de todo este maldito lugar.

- Genial… - Respondió indiferentemente.

Azula siguió escrutándola con la mirada, intentando desifrarla.

- Como terminaste aquí? -Pregunto Azula.

- De la misma forma que tu. – Dijo simplemente.

- Que, mi hermano te metió aquí igual que a mí? – Dijo Azula sarcásticamente.

- Si.

Azula que estaba sonriendo, se le borro repentinamente la sonrisa y miro a Toph entre incrédula y sorprendida.

- No...

- Si. – Toph respondía tajante

Azula que estaba totalmente sorprendida, repentinamente empezó a reir a carcajadas de forma maniática.

- El muy desgraciado! – Grito entre risas. – No pudo creerlo!

Toph no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo una expresión.

Azula dejo de reírse y miro a Toph de forma curiosa nuevamente.

- Como terminaste aquí? – Repitió lentamente.

- Es una muy larga historia… - Respondió Toph. - Que no te importa.

- Bueno yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer aquí. – Dijo Azula mirando a su alrededor. - Ademas, me da curiosidad, lo admito.

- Bien. Como quieras.

* * *

**Si, ya se muy corto, pero esa era la idea, esto es un epilogo! Pero los capitulos que siguen van a ser mas largos. Bueno, a partir del capitulo que viene, se va a ver todo en Flashback, contado por Toph, y por otra persona mas, que van a descubrir quien es, después. Un comentario y sigo con el próximo capitulo! Espero que este primer capitulo les haya parecido prometedor! Y comenten :D**

**Saludos!**


	2. Historia p1 Habitanción de madera

**Holis, aca vengo con el segundo capitulo, y me esta costando pasar la historia a fanfic, ya que soy nueva en esto! **

** Bueno aca se empieza a saber porque Toph esta en el manicomio, y la historia es un poco dura, la verdad. Espero que no les moleste en la situación que puse a Toph, porque la verdad me costo escribir esto! Todo por el reto... xD Bueno este cap esta mas largo. Y se va contar casi la mitad de la historia. Cuando la letra este en "_cursiva" _es porque Toph esta haciendo un comentario durante el relato. Recuerden, esta en 3sera persona porque lo cuentan dos personas en distintos lugares.**

**A leer...**

* * *

_**La habitación de madera y los delirios.**_

Mientras Toph empezaba su relato, una psicóloga del reino tierra, de ojos verdes claros, no mas de cincuenta años y vertida de claros colores verdes, pasaba unos informes sobre las conductas psicológicas de Toph a los enfermeros y psiquiatras del manicomio.

Cometimos un grave error, lo se. – Dijo la mujer avergonzada. – Pensamos que esa forma, iba a hacer de la chica alguien como sus padres querían que fuera.

Y entonces como paso? – Pregunto la enfermera. – Ella era una chica normal.

Bueno aquí están algunos informes. – Respondió la mujer. – Nosotros la vigilábamos por una ventana, donde observábamos sus movimientos, a pedido de sus padres.

* * *

Toph comenzó su relato desde el principio.

"_Estaba viviendo con Zuko, depues de un año de terminar la guerra y no tenia a donde ir, el me ofreció quedarme en el palacio. Pero cuando cumplí los quince años, decidí que era hora de volver a mi casa y arreglar las cosas con mis padres… Fue un error."_

Toph estaba en el jardín del palacio real con Zuko y Iroh, quien se había tomado un descanso y estaba hablando y ahora los dos reían de algunas cosas que decía Toph mientras tiraba pequeños trozos de pan a los pato-tortuga.

- Y Toph, ya decidiste? – Pregunto Iroh con cautela.

- Si, voy a ir a mi casa. – Dijo Toph suspirando.

- Al fin te decidiste? – Dijo Zuko sorprendido.

- Si, ya es hora de que arregle con ellos, al menos aclarar varias cosas.

- Esta bien… hace años que no los vez, no? – Hablo Zuko.

- No. – Toph suspiro.

- Es bueno que te hayas decidido, Toph. – Dijo Iroh con una gran sonrisa. – Es una buena decisión.

- Y… que vas a hacer luego? – Pregunto Zuko. – Vas a volver?

- Bueno, supongo que me voy a quedar unas semanas… - Dijo pensativa. – No me agrada vivir en ese lugar… si se arregla todo los voy a visitar. Pero yo no quiero vivir ahí. No es lo mismo que estar aquí, también hay lujos… pero aquí soy yo misma, y soy libre. En cambio ahí… - Suspiro.

- Bien entonces, te espero.

- Claro… no pienses que te vas a librar de mi presencia. – Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia luego de un golpe en el brazo de su amigo..

"_Al otro día, partí en barco a Gaoling decidida pero un poco nerviosa. Para mi sorpresa mis padres parecieron aceptarme. Y dijeron que la habían extrañado mucho, y que querían que vuelta con ellos.__ Yo estaba equivocada. – Dijo ante la atenta mirada de Azula."_

Los padres de Toph estaban hablando con un grupo de cuatro personas, hablaban en voz baja. Uno de ellos era la mujer psicóloga que les estaba contando los hechos.

- Estabamos pensando en encerrarla… pero la ultimas que lo hicimos termino escapando. – Dijo Lao Beifong. – Pero hemos pensado en una habitación de madera. No queremos hacerlo sin que tenga atención medica y psicológica.

- Pero, podrían tener problemas por esto… - Dijo uno de ellos.

- No vamos a hacer nada malo, y menos con atención medica. – Dijo Lao. – Ademas, pagaremos bien. – Agrego.

- Esta bien, no es mala idea, los ayudaremos. – Dijo un hombre de ojos verdes y pelo castaño. – Con ella en su caso, se supone que funcionara aun mas rápido, ya que es ciega, y sin tierra no puede "ver" tal vez tiempo la ablande un poco.

- Muy bien, entonces. –Dijo Lao resuelto. – Sera por su bien.

La señora Beifong asintió con la cabeza poniéndose de acuerdo. Esa misma noche Toph se despidió de sus padres y se preparó para ir a su cama ella les dijo que estaba my feliz de estar con ellos, pero que no iba a quedarse por mucho tiempo porque tenía deberes en la nación del fuego y se las estaba arreglado muy bien. Ellos aceptaron.

"_- Fue, muy ingenuo de mi parte no darme cuenta que las cosas estaban funcionando demasiado bien, y muy rápido para ser verdad."_

La doctora les estaba contando como fue que empezó todo, cuando cometieron el gran error. Un error que costo vidas.

* * *

" – _Y por eso, esa noche, me desperté con brazos a mi alrededor tratando de forzarme a levantarme y caminar. – Conto Toph con odio en su voz. – No entendía que pasaba, me tenían totalmente inmovilizada, no sabia quienes eran. – Contaba Toph de forma sombría."_

Todos se habían asegurado de que estuviera totalmente inmovilizada, y no tocara el suelo por nada del mundo.

- Que esta pasando! – Chillo Toph retorciéndose. – Suéltenme!

Nadie respondia, solo siguieron caminando hasta dejaron a Toph en el suelo. Toph no sintió nada debajo sus pies, no había vibraciones. Madera, estaba en una habitación de madera. Era demasiado pequeña, y la pequeña cama ocupaba casi toda la habitación.

- Que creen que están haciendo?! – Grito desconcertada. – Con quien creen que están tratando?!

- Toph, hija… - Dijo la voz de su madre desde una pequeña ventana en la puerta.

- Mamá? Que esta pasando…?

- Recuerda que todo esto es por tu bien, Toph. – Dijo su padre.

- Que se volvieron locos?! – Grito Toph entendiendo todo. – No pueden dejarme aquí!

Pero para Toph, no era simplemente una habitación de madera muy pequeña. Toph había tenido malas experiencias en los lugares pequeños. No era miedo con esa actitud al lugar reducido, sino a lo que podría pasarle ahí adentro.

Despues de una hora donde Toph no hizo mas que golpear la puerta de madera y gritar, se sintió totalmente mal.

Toph se apretó el cuello de su ropa, estirándola. Sentía que le faltaba aire, y podía sentir su propio pulso golpeando contra su pecho fuertemente, mientras caía a la pequeña cama. Esto no había pasado antes, y era eso lo que mas la asustaba.

- Sáquenme de aquí! – Grito desesperada. – Ayuda!

* * *

En el despacho del manicomio estaban sentados viendo los papeles que la mujer del reino tierra les había entregado.

- Ese es un tratamiento medieval, como pudieron hacerle eso a una chica de quince años! – Dijo uno de ellos indignado.

- Lo se, me arrepiento de ello realmente. – Dijo la mujer vajando la mirada.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, aunque se mostraron enojados ante la historia. Se dedico a revisar los papeles. Una de los especialistas hablo:

- Los primeros días presento hiperventilación, y agresión. – Dijo una mujer con una túnica rojo, quien leía una de las ojas. – Falta de aire… Definitivamente a los lugares pequeños. No es el miedo exactamente del espacio pequeño, sino, lo que puede pasarle ahí adentro. Ella tenia miedo a nunca poder salir.

Los otros asintieron de acuerdo con la mujer, y siguieron analizando los papeles.

- En el tercer mes, la agresión era mas frecuente… y se empezó a observar desorientación en varias ocasiones, en los que parecía olvidar donde se encontraba. Y muchas veces se volvía a presentar hiperventilación. – Conto la mujer del reino tierra. – Pero sabíamos que podría durar un tiempo.

* * *

Toph, daba golpes a puño cerrados a la puerta. Los golpes que daban era con gran fuerza, y ya no

con la palma de la mano, sino que los nudillos chocaban contra la solida madera, haciendo que corra sangre por sus dedos, pero esta no se inmutaba al darse cuenta de esto.

Grito con frustración.

Caminaba se un lado a otro con los puños apretados, no servia de nada hacer esto... pero repentinamente se lanzaba de nuevo a la puerta y empezaba a golpearla._  
_

- Malditos! Juro voy a encontrar la forma de matarlos! – Gritaba a todo pulmón. – Espero por su bien que no vuelva a tocar tierra!

Otras veces simplemente se echaba al suelo estrujándose el cuello de su ropa, y respirando de forma pesada y forzosa, llegando a la hiperventilación después de unos minutos.

Algunas veces se veía totalmente ida, se veía desconcertada, se levantaba y empezaba a recorrer con sus manos las paredes, como si no estuviera segura de donde se encontraba. Entonces decepcionados, los psiquiatras anotaban el nuevo síntoma en un papel.

* * *

_" En el cuarto mes, empezamos a preocuparnos, los únicos cambios de la chica era malos. Cada vez empeoraba mas. En ese momento la desorientación había aumentado, se podía ver claramente, que aunque en pocos momentos se veía desorientada y perdia el conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando, cada vez era peor. No sabia donde se encontraba o porqué, y luego entraba en desesperación y desconcierto. "_

Ella recordaba con desagrado las cosas que hacia Toph, la cual en la habitación de madera daba patadas a la puerta.

- Tírenle un darlo paralizante. – Dijo uno de ellos nervioso al ver a Toph.

Uno de ellos se acercó a la pequeña ventana, con una caña hueca y un dardo dentro de el. Al soplar con fuerza, el dardo salio disparado al brazo de Toph, quien por un momento parpadeo y luego callo al suelo dormida.

- Rápido! Hay que vendarle las manos.

Le limpiaron las heridas y rápidamente le pusieron vendas en esta.

Cuando Toph despertó después de unos minutos, empezó a palpar todo a su alrededor. Se sentía confundida, era extraño, no estaba segura en donde estaba o porque. Despues de confirmar que las paredes no eran de tierra, se echo al suelo. Debía haber tierra por ahí, pero no. Y entonces le callo como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Estaba encerrada, ya perdió la cuenta cuanto tiempo. Pero era una habitación, de madera. Hace tiempo que estaba ahí. Habitación de madera, muy pequeña.

Como siempre, empezó lentamente… primero la sensación de falta de aire, luego a tironearse la ropa, sintiendo que esta estaba apretada y no le permitía respirar... Luego a respirar profundamente, su corazón latia con gran fuerza, podía sentirlo y le dio pánico.

Nunca iba a salir de ahí.

Comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, victima de involuntarias convulsiones ante tan fuerte llanto. Nunca, nunca se había sentido tan derrotada, se sentía el ser mas débil y vulnerable del mundo.

"_Me perdia… a medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía que ya no era yo. Estaba aterrada y furiosa ya ni siquiera sabia cuanto llevaba ahí adentro, pero sentía que fueran años… "_

* * *

- Nunca me había sentido así… - Dijo Toph apretando las manos.

Azula se mostraba bastante interesada en la historia, seguía mirando fijamente a Toph mientras contaba todo.

- Y donde estaban tus amigos?– Pregunto Azula. - Estuviste ahí un año y no lo notaron? JA!

Toph hizo una mueca.

- Me entere una vez, que habían intentado buscarme. – Dijo haciendo una mueca. – Mis padres negaron que yo estaba ahí… después no sé que paso, o que pensaron.

- Claro, y que paso despues?

Toph volvió a tratar de recordar algunas cosas de los próximos meses, que solo recordaba pocos, y los peores momentos.

* * *

Ellos seguían mirando y analizando los papeles, y se sorprendieron al ver que en el sexto mes habían subrayado un nuevo síntoma. Ya definitivamente habían notado los preocupantes cambios de humor, pero ahora se le sumaba el delirio.

Hablaba sola. – Dijo la mujer. – Nombraba a las mismas personas todo el tiempo, al avatar Aang, el señor del fuego era quien mas nombraba, luego a los nombres de Katara y Sokka. Nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo pasaba, y todo empeoraba… no sabíamos que mas hacer.

**Liena de tiempo**

Toph estaba en el suelo en uno de los roncones, respirando de forma profunda y pesada. No tenia aire, y se sentía desesperada nuevamente. Pero de repente sintió voces, ella sabia quienes eran. Era la primera vez que los escuchaba en meses.

Se sintió reconfortada al reconocerlos.

- Toph, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos! – Reconocio la voz de Aang.

- Vamos a sacarte de aquí, Toph! – Dijo la voz de Zuko

- Te vez muy mal… - Dijo una voz preocupada. Katara. –Pero no te preocupes te sanare.

- Solo tienes que levantarte Toph. –Dijo Sokka. – Si te levantas vendrás con nosotros…

Pero a pesar de que escuchar sus voces fue lo mejor para ella, su estado de pánico aun no terminaba. Respiraba tan mal que no podía levantarse del suelo, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Ellos estaban ahí! Ellos la iban a salvar! Pero tenia que levantarse… y no podía por mas que se esforzaba.

- Están aquí! – Dijo entrecortadamente. – Ayúdenme! No me dejen sola… por favor.

- No te preocupes Toph. – Dijo la voz maternal de Katara. – Siempre vendremos a verte.

Y las voces desaparecían, para dejarla sola nuevamente en la oscuridad, mientras Toph empezaba a gritar con furia a todos los que estaban detras de la puerta de la pequeña habitación, y las lagrimas se frustración y ira corrían por sus mejillas.

Despues de un mes mas, y después de que los delirios acababan, ella empezó a darse cuenta que no era real, que ellos realmente no estaba ahí. Sin embargo cuando los delirios volvían parecía olvidarse de eso, y volvían a pensar que eran ellos. Y les hablaba, mientras desde la ventana los psicólogos miraban con preocupación la escena.

Pero ella en esos momentos no prestaba atención a lo murmullos de los doctores, sino a las personas en frete de ella hablandole.

* * *

**OMG Pobre Toph. "Al fin lo lograron, al fin la volvieron loca!" (Ya se, ya se... es un dialogo de Harry Potter 5 y no pude evitarlo jaja). Ustedes creen que sus padres serian capas de hacer eso? Mm, no lo se. Pero fue necesario para hacer la historia... Espero que se haya entendido todo, y si tienen una duda pregunten. Espero que les haya gustado y si fue asi comenten ya que en el primero con comentaron :(!**

** Besos! -TheBanshee**


	3. Historia p2 El escape

**Hola, aca viene una parte interesante, y es que me ha costado escribirla porque, le estoy arruinando la vida a mi personaje favorito! Perdón Toph ): Pero para seguir adelante digo: "tengo que ganar este reto!" El reto es "Mentes perturbadas" y ella sube el suyo a la otra pagina de Ffics que la verdad, no se como se llama! ya le voy a preguntar :S **

**Respuestas a "Chica cuervo": No te preocupes me llegaron por correo tus dos RR y gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes que Toph sigue siendo fuerte. Su debilidad fue estar encerrada, pero se ha mantenido lo suficientemente lucida para saber donde esta parada… te vas a dar cuenta mas adelante! Gracias de nuevo por comentar!**

**(perdon por lo errores de ortografía, he tenido muy poco tiempo para revisar bien, pero no quiero tardar mas!)**

* * *

Azula que había estado sentada del otro lado de la habitación, mientras que Toph del otro, se había acercado hasta estar a unos dos metros de ella teniendo un poco de confianza.

- Y porque terminaste aquí? - Pregunta preguntas curiosas. - Te escapaste?

- La historia apenas comienza… - Mascullo Toph.

* * *

- Los siguientes meses, no había cambios, lo de siempre, solo que ya no se había presentado mas desorientación y no parecía confundida, insomnio apenas dormía dos horas al día o menos. – Dijo Jin. – Hacia ya doce meses y medio que estaba ahí, les habíamos dicho a sus padres ya hace tiempo, que esto no funcionaba y que deberían desistir… pero no quisieron.

- Entonces de que forma fue la que logro escapar? – Pregunto un hombre.

Ella cerro los ojos con pesar, y suspiro.

- Se le ocurrio a Shu, dijo a la madre de la chica, que debía entrar a la habitación, y darle algo, cualquier cosa como un regalo. El pensaba que al estar encerrada hace tanto tiempo, sintiéndose sola y desolada… si uno de sus padres le hablaba después de meses, y le daba algún pequeño regalo, iba a sentir gratitud y felicidad de poder tener un contacto con alguien, y que le daba un regalo, iba a apreciarlo, y tal vez después de un tiempo ella lograra poder empezar comportar de mejor modo.

- No veo como eso pudo hacer que Toph se escapara. – Dijo otro de ellos dubitativos.

- Bueno, la señora Beifong dijo que seria ella quien lo aria. – Dijo Jin haciendo una pausa. –Pero dijo que no sabia que podría darle como regalo. Entonces yo… le sugerí que podía ser una flor en una maseta, algo que tuviera vida…

* * *

Poppy Beifong seria quien visitaría a su hija, tenía una maceta en sus manos, con una flor muy hermosa de color blanco y con manchas negras en medio de los pétalos puntiagudos.

Le abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y ver como las breves paredes de madera tenían muchos rastros de sangre, como otros lugares de las paredes. Las sabanas de la pequeña cama estaba rasgada, y también tenia un poco de sangre en algunas zonas. Muchos lugares de las paredes estaba rasguñados y astillados, ya que a Toph no le importaba romperse las uñas por rasgarlas.

Por un momento se arrepintió de lo que estaban haciendo, pensó que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba ayudando a su hija. Casi, casi, desistió del plan que tenían y decirle a Lao que debían sacar a su hija de ese lugar. Casi. Porque después pensó que lo que estaban haciendo era por su bien, y que estaba segura que finalmente tendría a la hija que querían.

Se desagrado mas al ver a su hija… el flequillo le había crecido, ahora estaba unos centímetros debajo del mentón. Unas ojeras demasiado marcadas, y su piel que acostumbraba ser un agradable pálido que hacia contraste con sus cabellos, ahora se veía casi de un tono grisáceo, debido al encierro y falta de la luz del sol.

- Hola Toph. – Dijo Poppy en un susurro debido a su sopresa. – Soy mamá.

Toph no respondió y se quedo sentada en un rincón de la habitación, ni siquiera mostro emoción alguna o al menos sorpresa de que se madre este ahí.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Poppy preguntar, pero si arrepintió del Ello.

Un musculo de la comisura de la boca de Toph se movió un poco formando en una desagradable mueca. Pero no hizo o respondió nada mas.

- Hija, quiero que sepas que te amo… tengo la esperanza de que lograras salir de aquí, estaras con migo y tu padre y seremos felices. – Dijo Poppy poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Estaba haciendo justamente lo que le pidieron que haga, que le diga palabras de aliendo y amor, que lograra conmoverla.

Toph empezó a respirar de forma entre cortada y una de sus manos empezó a temblar de forma muy leve mientras hacia un puño con esta.

- Ten, es un regalo para ti. – Dijo poniendo la maceta en sus manos. – Se que no puedes verla… pero su aroma es delicioso.

Toph no había mostrado ninguna expresión, pero ahora respiraba de forma mas profunda. Estaba intentando contenerse, trataba de no perder el control frente a ella. Trataba de no lastimarla.

- Espero que te recuerde a nosotros cuando la sientas. – Dijo Poppy con dulzura. – Me tengo que ir, y recuerda Toph, todo lo hacemos por tu bien.

La señora Beifong salio de la habitación dejando a Toph sola. Ni bien escucho la puerta cerrarse, el labio inferior y el mentón le temblo un poco. Mientras su respiración se volvia entrecortada y agitada y sus ojos se entrecerraban con ira.

Con la maceta en sus manos se dio vuelta mirando hacia la pared de madera. Después de unos minutos en esa posición, levanto una mano hasta sentir la planta rosando sus dedos. Entonces la tomo en sus manos y la cerro violentamente alrededor de esta, haciendo que la flor de destroce en esta y luego la tomo del tallo para arrancarla de la tierra.

Entonces paso algo increíble para Toph. Rozo con sus dedos la tierra que había en la maceta, y sintió una extensión de poder recorrerla. Tierra, era tierra. En la maceta había tierra.

Tanto tiempo paso, un año sin sentir una partícula de tierra, que ni si quiera se había percatado de que en la maceta, obviamente había tierra.

Pero Toph se sentía incrédula y recelosa. Dejo la maceta en el piso con furia y sus manos apretadas.

- Que clase de ilusión es esta?! – Grito hacia la puerta. – Que clase de maldita broma es esta?! Respondan!

Pero ninguno de los doctores estaban ahí, después de que Poppy salió de allí, todos fueron a la sala en el piso de abajo, a discutir sobre el nuevo tratamiento, y comentaban ansiosos de que estaban seguros de que funcionaria.

Despues de un rato de discutir varias cosas, ellos por fin regresaron a sus puestos. Habia una mesa rectangular con cuadro sillas, y papeles con las típicas anotaciones en ellas.

Mientras ellos volvían Toph ya tenia nuevamente la maceta en la mano. Puso una mano debajo de ella y otra encima tocando toda la tierra. Con un movimiento, levantando su mano hizo que cada particula de la tierra se eleve en el aire, a su completa manipulación.

Extendió la otra mano tocando la tierra y haciendo que se ponga tan sólida como una roca, luego le dio una forma puntiaguda.

Entonces, usando su tierra-control, hizo que la roca se estrellara con gran fuerza conla la puerta de madera, haciendo que se quiebre un poco. Un golpe, dos golpes mas, y su pies ya estaba tocando el suelo de tierra de otro lado de la pequeña habitación de madera.

Repentinamente, sintió bajo sus pies, algo que no sentía en un tiempo que para ella había sido una eternidad, se podía decir que se había olvidado de como era. Vibraciones, de toda la casa entera, objetos, muebles. Y los acelerados latidos del corazón que todos los doctores que acababan de entrar en la habitación, para encontrarse con la maniática mirada de venganza de Toph.

* * *

- Que imbéciles… - Dijo Azula soltando una risotada. – Una maceta con tierra adentro?! Cuéntame, cuéntame, esto esta interesante.

Toph sonrió de medio lado. Ella tenia razón, como no se les iba a ocurrir que podía hacer tierra- control con el contenido de la maceta.

Entonces siguió con su relato.

* * *

Jin, sentada en la mesa sintió un escalofrío al recordar ese momento, sus ojos se pusieron lacrimosos.

- Tuve suerte de sobrevivir… - Dijo en un susurro.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos mientras contaba la historia.

- Entonces los ataco? Que paso después?

* * *

Dos hombres de ellos, con túnicas verdes claro, intentaron abalanzarse sobre ella. Pero Toph hizo que una pared de roca los estrellara contra la pared sin ningún tacto. Ella dejo de sentir su pulso, los dos murieron por el impacto, pero le importo tan poco como aplastar a dos hormigas.

Despues el otro hombre intento usar su tierra control con ella, sin embargo Toph lo omitia con facilidad, mientras sintió como la única mujer, Jin, se dirigía hasta los dardos paralizantes, pero Toph hizo aparecer del suelo una pared de tierra impidiéndole el paso a la mesa, mientras levanto una plataforma de tierra del piso, haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibro y rápidamente le tiro una piedra que le golpeo la cabeza. Dejo también de sentir su pulso.

Ahora le quedaba poco tiempo, cuando se dirijio a la mujer que estaba horrorizada en medio de la habitación, y levanto una montaña de que le dio a la mujer, le pego de frente de forma muy fuerte. No le dio demasiada importancia cuando se fijo que esta, aun tenia un poco de pulso. Y se fue.

Le pareció increíble que todo eso paso en menos de un minuto.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras de la mansión, todavía no era hora de irse, le faltaba buscar a alguien mas.

Y los encontró, se habían alarmado al escuchar tantos ruidos, pero en el momento que estaban a punto de subir las escaleras que ella había bajado, Toph ya estaba en frente de ellos, con su mirada totalmente despiadada.

- Hija… - Dijo Poppy con voz temblorosa. – Que, como…?

- Les alegra verme? - Dijo con sorna. Toph dio una pequeña inclinación de respeto hacia sus padres que no respondieron. - No es de mala educación no responder a un saludo? Deberían encerrarlos en una habitación de madera por eso...

- Toph… sabemos lo que estas pensando. - Empezo Lao. - Pero somos tus padres y...

- No, no, no lo son – Dijo Toph con suavidad, siguiendo si papel educado. – Confíe en ustedes. Pero va a haber consecuencias.

- Toph por favor, que piensas hacer? - Dijo Poppy con rapidez debido al miedo.

- Se van a arrepentir de haberme hecho esto. – Siseo con ira.

Lo ultimo que sintio de ellos después de que Toph levantara los brazos y con un movimiento el techo se agrietara en sus costados para luego caer, fue como los dos se caían al suelo aterrados y la miraban con ojos suplicantes, inútilmente ya que no podía ver sus expresiones, y si pudiera hacerlo, tampoco le hubiera importado.

* * *

A Jin le corrió una lagrima, mientras contaba que cuando despertó estaba rodeada de médicos, tenia la cabeza vendada. Los demas estaban muertos, todos sus compañeros habían muerto.

- Despues de eso ella escapo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, la encontraron inconciente dentro de una cueva. – Aseguro Jin. – Y la metieron en la cárcel de alta seguridad en el reino tierra.

Despues de unos días de este acontecimiento, le llegaba al avatar un inesperado alcon con una noticia increíble. Toph Beifong estaba viva, en un prisión de alta seguridad en el reino de la tierra y extrañamente desequilibrada.

* * *

**ZOMG... los mato. Yep, eso hizo, pero se lo merecían por malvados, eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieran metido a su hija claustrofobica a una habitacion de madera diminuta! En el proximo capitulo aparece el Gaang! que ira a pasar? D:**

** Estoy teniendo problemas con el final feliz, final tragico. No me decido cual hacer!**

**Como siempre gracias por leer. Saludos desde el manicomio. Okno xP**


	4. Historia p3 Prisión de alta seguridad

**Una nueva prisión.**

Despertó en una celda, y con sus manos atadas al techo con dos cuerdas gruesas. Estaba casi pegada a las rejas de madera, y sintió otras vibraciones que se acercaron del otro lado de las rejas cuando despertó.

- Bienvenida. – Dijo una voz muy gruesa de hombre. – Sabes por que estas aquí, vedad?

- Si. – Respondió con los dientes apretados.

- Bueno, solo voy a decirte como serán las cosas a partir de ahora. – Dijo agachándose a su altura. – Si tu cooperas, nosotros también, y vas a tener un trato humano en este lugar. Si haces lo contrario va a haber castigos. Ya sabemos quien eres, y que puedes hacer. Tenemos todo perfectamente organizado para ti, por si intentas escapar… Se que eres muy buena, pero movimiento en falso, estarás rodeada de mas de veinte guardias. No puedes hacer ni un minimo de tierra control. – Hizo una pausa para agregar. – Mi metal-control, o habrá consecuencias. Estas dispuesta a cooperar?

Toph se quedo un segundo en silencio, estaba en una prisión de alta seguridad, y solamente tenia que comportarse, para ser tratada como un ser humano. Entonces ella asintió con la cabeza sin hablar.

- Muy bien. – Se dio la vuelta. – Desátenle las manos.

Y Toph se comportaba. Mientras nadie se cruzara en su camino, le hablara de mas, o la moleste. Ella estaba intolerable, y la agresividad que había ganado en los tiempos que estuvo encerrada no ayudaban, y menos las mujeres o hombres de la prisión, ya que habían muchos de ellos que les gustaba intimidar a los nuevos.

Al ver a Toph, pensaron que era presa fácil, una chica de dieciséis años, y de baja estatura, indefensa a su vista. Ciega. Su fría mirada decía otra cosa, pero ellos no le dieron importancia. Se arrepintieron de no haberlo hecho, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Toph dejo a los cinco internos que trataron de intimidarla, en el suelo y chillando en dos minutos.

- No esta permitida la tierra-control! – Grito un guardia tomándola del brazo.

- Espera, no! Si no la hubiera usado me abrían atacado! – Grito Toph tironeando su brazo. En parte era verdad, pero por otro lado ella estaba esperando que algo asi pasara solo para poder atacar. - Me estaba defendiendo!

El guardia miro a los internos, el sabia que decía la verdad, ya los conocían, eran famosos por ser abusadores.

- Solo por esta vez. – Dijo soltándola y caminando a su puesto.

- Bien, no volveré a defenderme. – Dijo Toph en un susurro inaudible. – Con tierra- control.

Así fue, ella no volvió a defenderse con su tierra control. Se defendía con uñas y dientes usando sus propios puños. Se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza para los guardias, que ya tenian etiquetada a Toph como "Una chica problemática y bocona" En mas de una ocasión había tenido peleas con varias internas, o internos.

En cinco meces ya todos sabían que no tenían que meterse con ella, y que no era conveniente hablarle. Muchos de ellos decían que podía ver tú alma, sabia cuando mentías y que podía oler tu miedo. Toph se reia de ellos, ya que muchos realmente le tenian miedo por esas cosas. Y debía admitir que le encantaba demostrarle esas pequeñas habilidades que gano gracias a ser ciega.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que esa chica, de cabello negro muy largo y ojos de mirada fría, solía ser Toph Beifong una niña bastante déspota, risueña, bromista, y con una sonrisa de superioridad común en ella. Sus únicas sonrisas ahora en unas como muecas torcidas y amenazantes.

Despues de ocho meses de estar ahí, ella había sentido muchas veces, se puede decir que solo unos dias después de llegar a la prisión , las vibraciones de sus amigos, a veces en grupo y otras veces solos, estaban en las puertas que daba al patio donde estaba ella, observándola inmóviles, con su pulso algo agitado, estaban ahí parados por unos minutos y luego se marchaban. Toph se negaba a acercarse a ellos, ya lo sabia, ya le había pasado muchas veces, cuando ella estaba en la habitación de madera. Ya no confiaba en esos delirios, no eran reales, lo sabia. Asique al final, las terminaba ignorando.

Un dia paso algo que hizo que la lucidez que llevaba en ese lugar acabara.

Habían entrado cinco nuevos internos hace pocos días, decían que habían sido unos ladrones y bravucones muy conocidos en Ba sing se. Y el lider del su grupo.

En uno de los recreos vieron a Toph, sentada apartada de todos. No tuvieron mejor idea que acercarse a ella. La rodearon mientras sonreían socarronamente.

- Hola linda… - Dijo con voz fuerte. – Te vez muy joven para estar aquí.

Tenia el pelo castaño y ojos verdes, y un cuerpo muy robusto, y medía como dos metros, era enorme, y los otros no se quedaban atrás.

- Y tu muy idiota para estar una prisión de alta seguridad… - Dijo Toph con frialdad.

Al hombre se le borro la sonrisa de inmediato, y los otros hombres que estaban con el se alertaron y la fulminaron con la mirada.

- Deberias considerar no hablarnos asi… - Dijo otro de ellos. – Estas sola aquí, podríamos hacerte cualquier cosa, sin que nadie escuche tus gritos, niña.

- Claro, conveniente, nadie va a escuchar sus gritos cuando los este matando. – Siseo Toph peligrosamente. - Y si no quieres que eso pase te recomiendo que vuelvas por donde llegaste.

El que hablo primero dio un respingo por su atrevimiento. Quien se creía esta niña? Habría que enseñarle quienes mandaban aquí. Algunos se rieron con sarcasmo.

- Como te atreves? - Dijo levantando la voz. - Parece que hay que enseñarle amigos...

Habría que enseñarle respeto. Entonces el se abalanzó sobre ella, en ese momento Toph sintió toda la adrenalina descargándose en su interior. Y sintió todo en cámara lenta, entes de que lograra tomarla de los hombros se hizo a un costado y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, aprovecho el momento en que se quedo sin aire, para darle continuos golpes con los nudillos en la espina dorsal. Si, eso lo aprendió hace mucho, y funciono, el hombre callo al piso, y cuando intento levantarse volvió a caer soltando un quejido.

Los otros se quedaron pasmados viendo a su líder en el suelo. Entonces se dieron cuenta que debían actuar, dos de ellos se fueron contra ella. Pero sus reflejos estaban muy desarrollados, y si para algo le serbia la agresividad, era para aumentar su adrenalina. Le rompió la nariz a uno de ellos que se doblo y se tapo la nariz con las manos. Pero no fue suficiente a pesar de que Toph era muy rápida esto se estaba poniendo difícil, ahora los otros dos se habían sumado a la pelea, y su líder se había recuperado y miraba con ira a Toph.

No era tan fácil cuando eran tantos y no usaba tierra-control. Cuando Toph quiso acordar, uno de ellos aprisiono sus brazos hacia atrás de su espalda.

- Maldición, no saben con quien se están metiendo! – Dijo Toph con ira.

- Te pasaste de lista pequeña… - Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

Uno de ellos le tapo la boca, mientras el líder de la banda miraba para todos lados, y se empezaba a acercar a ella. Definitivamente ya sabia que ella no era cualquier chica ciega e indefensa. El lider de el el grupo hizo una mueca. Solo le iba a dar un pequeño susto para que sepa quien mandaba ahí. Se acerco mas a ella, demasiado cerca. Sus ojos mostraban satisfacción cuando extendió las manos hasta tocar su abdomen, cadera, su cintura… y subir. Toph solto un grito de furia amortiguado por la mano que tapaba su boca.

En ese momento Toph sintió un asco y furia inaguantable. Y con una rapidez casi increíble, que los demas no alcanzaron a reaccionar y ni siquiera ella, que actuó de forma muy impulsiva, zafo uno de sus brazos, y lo dirigió hasta su cadera donde tenia escondido un puntiagudo pedazo de metal. Al tenerlo en sus manos, lo enterró completamente en el cuello de su agresor. Hasta Toph se sorprendió de ella misma.

Los demas después de reaccionar, intentaron pelear de nuevo con ella, pero Toph ya tuvo suficiente por ese día, uso tierra-control, y en unos segundos los cuatro ya estaban inconscientes y el otro muerto y sangrando por el cuello.

- Hey! – Grito un guardia. – No muevas un musculo!

- Al piso, al piso!

De repente un montón de guardias la rodearon, aparecieron tan rápido que no se percato de ellos. Le hizo acordar a los Dai Li.

Pronto estaba en el piso, casi sin aire, ya que tres guardas la pegaban a este sosteniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda. A pesar de esto, Toph mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

- Uso tierra-control! – Grito el guardia.

- Miren si ese de ahí esta vivo!

- Está muerto. – Aseguro Toph con una sonrisa torcida.

Apareció el jefe de la prisión, y cuando vio lo que paso negó con la cabeza y miro a Toph.

- Los revisaron? – Pregunto.

- Uno de ellos está muerto…

El jefe cerro los ojos nuevamente y suspiro.

- Teníamos un trato Beifong… - Dijo con su voz ronca. – Me causaste muchos problemas. He sido tolerante, hasta ahora. Te dijimos que no estaba permitido usar tierra o metal control.

Toph no respondió nada, y tampoco le interesaba el maldito trato o los problemas que le causara.

Sintió como todos los internos estaban a unos metros viendo todo. Y se dieron cuenta inmediatamente lo que paso. Toph lo había hecho, porque la habían molestado. Pobres de los nuevos, definitivamente eran unos ilusos.

- Llévensela. – Dijo el jefe.

- Cuanto tiempo?

El hombre la miro vacilante por unos segundos.

- Solo dos días. Y la próxima vez va a ser dos semanas, por tu bien no vuelvas a intentarlo.

Se iban llevando a Toph, con al menos diez guardias a su alrededor, mientras los internos se hacían a un costado.

A Toph le importaba un bledo lo que le hicieran. Que? colgarla del techo y alejarla del suelo? No era para tanto, podía soportarlo.

Cuando llegaron abrieron una puerta, y empujaron a Toph dentro de esta, apenas cruzo la puerta ya choco contra una pared de madera, mientras sus pies dejaron de sentir todo tipo de vibración.

- No, no esperen! – Grito Toph.

Cerraron la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella. Era una habitación, si es que se podía llamar así, de un metro por cuatro, realmente diminuta. No podias dar ni dos pasos hay adentro.

- Esto no es justo, ese pervertido estaba… me estaba…! – Gritaba Toph. Pero ya no podía seguir hablando y se sintió mareada. - Me...

"_No… no, no, no, no por favor"_ Pensaba Toph desesperada.

Se escapó un gemido de su boca.

Cayo al piso de rodillas, y se sintió mareada y sofocada. Cuando estaba en lugares reducidos respiraba de forma ruidosa, pero esta vez, su respiración se escuchaba por detrás de la puerta.

Se tironeaba como siempre, el cuello de su camiseta, soltaba alguno que otro grito. Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras su llanto se empezaba a escuchar mas fuerte.

Los guardias corrieron hasta la puerta y abrieron una rendija. Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos.

- Que… que le pasa? – Pregunto con los ojos como platos.

- Esta loca! – Dijo el otro. – Hey, hey que te pasa?

Toph respiraba de forma muy ruidosa y pesada, con gran esfuerzo.

- Avisare al jefe… - Dijo uno saliendo de su puesto.

Despues de unos minutos que apareció con el jefe de la prisión, Toph ya estaba hiperventilada, y su espiración era rápida y profunda.

- Que hacemos? – Dijo el que se había quedado vigilando. – No… no podemos dejarla así.

- Esta actuando.

- No se... esta demasiado pálida y los labios se le pusieron...

- Dejenla donde esta. Solo unas horas mas para que aprenda la lección. – Dijo con dureza.

Los guardias asintieron con nerviosidad. Las siguientes horas trataban de no estar muy cerca de ella, debían admitir que no era muy agradable escucharla. Aunque de vez en cuando uno de ellos se acercaba nervioso a verla.

Despues de seis horas mas, dieron el permiso de sacarla.

Ella salió, sin hablar ni escuchar a los guardias, que le preguntaron si se encontraba bien. Se dirigió al patio, era la hora del recreo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió vibraciones conocidas, a unos cinco metros de ella.

- Toph, sabes que era por tu bien. – Dijo Poppy. - No?

- Somos tus padres Toph, y debemos hacer lo mejor. – Dijo Lao. – Y lo volveríamos a hacer si fuera necesario.

Toph tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, y su labio inferior temblo un poco.

- Fueron ustedes… - Dijo Toph con despreció. – Si, los tipos que me obligaron a hacer tierra-control, y la habitación de madrea, fueron ustedes los que le dijeron que lo hagan! – Rugió Toph cerrando fuertemente los puños. – Todos ustedes están en mi contra.

Toph empezó a señalar con el dedo a todos los internos que la miraban sorprendidos por las cosas que decía, sabe dios a quien.

- Ustedes también, no fijan que no! – Grito Toph. – Pero los matare a todos antes de que me maten ami!

Toph se concentró en todo su poder. Las paredes de toda la prisión entera se agrietaron, se llenaron de enormes grietas igual que el techo. Toph salió corriendo hacia afuera, mientras loda la prisión de derrumbaba con cientos de internos dentro de ella.

Pero ni bien eso paso, aparecieron montones de guardias que estaban en los muros y algunas torres que habían en el patio.

Eran demasiados, no podia defenderse contra todos…

* * *

Azula ahora estaba realmente interesada en la historia. Y fue en esa parte cuando empezó a comprender todo.

- Me dijeron que me iba a ver a mis amigos, después de tiempo de no verlos... - Dijo Toph.

- Claro… - Dijo Azula. – Fue ahí cuando Zuko te metió aquí?

- Si, pero aun falta otra cosa… - Dijo Toph pesadamente.

* * *

Tal y como se lo pidió el avatar al jefe de la prisión, eran informados de cada movimiento de Toph, Aang estaba cada vez mas preocupado. Ya le habían contado que Toph estaba realmente desequilibrada y ya no era como antes. Le contaron que mato a sus padres, y a los cuatro psicólogos, que luego de eso, mato a un interno en la prisión. Y ahora le habían informado, que había matado a cientos de personas en un ataque de locura. Pero por suerte la tenían encarcelada nuevamente.

- Aang… que vamos a hacer? – Dijo Katara angustiada. – Que vamos a hacer con Toph.

- Esto es mas grave de lo que pensaba…

- No pudo creer lo que esta pasando. – A Katara se le escapo unas lagrimas.

- Creo, que voy a tener que hacer lo que discutimos. – Dijo Aang con tristeza.

Katara levanto la mirada hacia Aang, y cerraba los ojos con dolor y asintió lentamente.

- Esta bien, lo entiendo.

Ese mismo dia, le habían enviado un halcón a todos, a Zuko, a Sokka y Suki.

* * *

**Esto se esta poniendo interesante y nuestra Toph se esta convirtiendo en una asesina peligrosa, pero admitanlo, difrutaron la parte en que mato al lider del grupo, Si yo fuera ella lo habria castrado y luego lo mato, por atreverse a tocarme! jajaja Bueno sobre el final, ya me he decidido como sera. Ya lo tengo todo listo :D Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.Y por ahora solo apareció Aang y Katara, pero en el próximo aparecen todos. **

**Mis saludos desde el manicomio. Atte: El avatar.**


	5. Nota de autor

Hola, disculpen que no pueda actualizar, mi netbook definitivamente murió...tuve que conseguir que alguien la arregle y supongo que voy a estar unas semanas sin poder actualizar, fue una suerte que haya guardado la historia en un pen drive, ya que sospeche que esto iba a pasarme en cualquier momento ¬¬ Pero tengo la historia lista y terminada en word. así que voy a tardar, pero en un tiempo voy a terminar con este reto. Espero que sean pacientes, esto paso justo cuando apareció una nueva seguidora );

Saludos.


	6. Visitas en el manicomio

**Holaa! por fin estoy de nuevo, lamentablemente, no se pudo arreglar mi netbook... Ya voy a seguir buscando que la arreglen. Pero ya conseguí como seguir subiendo! Espero que entiendan ciertos errores de ortografía, tengan en cuenta que he tenido muy poco tiempo de manejarme en otra PC...**

**(Bueno, un resumes del capitulo anterior: Toph fue encarcelada, meses después de lucidez, un desafortunado hecho hizo que Toph perdiera el control en la prisión y destrozo todo, pero no puedo llegar muy lejos ya que los guardias la rodearon. Por otra parte, Aang y Katara se encuentran desesperados al recibir la terrible noticia y al parecer tienen una difícil decisión que tomar respecto a su amiga.)**

** Amigos, ya se que parece muy pronto, pero solo falta un capitulo y termina la historia, ya que pasan unos meses hasta que pasa algo interesante, Espero que lo entiendan.**

* * *

**Visitas en el manicomio**

Llegaron solo un dia después de lo que paso y el lugar no era nada agradable, era muy oscuro y sucio. Cuando entraron, un guardia de cabellos oscuros, los condujo a todos por el pasillo, el grupo de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas nerviosas, hasta una celada oscura, cuando llegaron vieron sentada en una silla a la mujer psicologa que sobrevivió después de lo que paso en la casa de los Beifong, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Al verlos entrar esta se levantó de inmediato y los saludo a todos.

- Ahí esta. – Señalo. - A- a estado poco controlable...

Todos se sorprendieron cuando la vieron. Zuko especialmente parecía el mas afectado al verla en ese estado. Con el cabello suelto, inusual en ella, aunque casi dos últimos años lo había llevado de esa forma, solo que ellos no la habían visto de muy cerca para notar ciertos detalles. El flequillo ya no existía, ahora estaba al a altura de todo su pelo. Tenía marcadas unas muy notables ojeras y algunas lastimaduras en lugares como el cuello o brazos.

Estaba con ambos brazos atados al techo, igual que los piernas que estaban dobladas hacia arriba, también atados al techo, y suspendida unos cuantos centímetros del suelo de tierra.

- Pueden, sacarla de ahí? – Dijo Zuko apretando los dientes. – Nos gustaría que hable con nosotros como un ser humano.

El guardia asintió, pero se vio algo nervioso cuando se acerco a ella para desatarla, aunque Toph se veía totalmente inmóvil. Otro guardia entro, y la tomo de la cintura cuando le desataron los brazos para ir con las piernas.

Cuando Toph estaba finalmente parada y fuera de la celda, no reacciono ante sus amigos. Se quedó recelosa en su lugar.

- Toph… - Dijo Katara. – Somos nostros.

Toph entrecerró los ojos, y no dijo nada. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia Jin, y la miro con ira haciendo que esta diera un respingo.

- Son reales? – Exigió Toph con voz dura.

- S-si, lo son. – Respondio Jin.

Zuko la miro cálidamente, aunque sabia que no podía verlo, y se acerco a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Somos nosotros, Toph. – Aseguro el.

Entonces Katara se la lanzo a Toph, que por un momento sintió la alarma en su interior, pero lo que hizo Katara fue abrazarla con mucha fuerza.

Cuando se separo la abrazo Aang, luego Sokka, y después Zuko. Toph sintió una lagrimar correr por su mejilla, aunque no respondió al abrazo, y no estaba segura si estaba feliz o confundida. Y ellos tampoco se veian realmente felices, al contrario, se veían muy nerviosos pero había algo mas... Culpa.

- Te extrañábamos mucho. – Dijo Sokka.

No puedo creer que estén aquí… realmente están aquí.

Toph simplemente no podía hablar, no tenia idea que decirles, se sentía emocionada de poder estar con ellos, pero aun se sentía confundida e incrédula.

Katara la abrazo de nuevo mientras las lagrimas corrien pos su rostro. Lloraba demasiado y los demas parecían estar por seguir su camino.

- Toph… - Dijo con voz temblorosa. – Quiero que sepas que te amamos.

Katara soltó un sollozo, y la miro con algo de culpa.

- Y que esto será por tu bien. – Dijo Aang que también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. - Lo entiendes?

- Que? De que están hab…?

- Es algo que tiene que pasar. – Dijo Katara. – Lo siento, pero es por tu bien.

Toph se empezó a imaginar lo que estaba pasando, se sintió aterrorizada, como nunca jamas lo habia estado, tal vez incluso mas que cuando estaba encerrada. Todos ellos estaban ahí, asentían tristemente y Katara sollozaba.

Aang se acercaba a ella, entonces Toph se dio la vuelta hacia Zuko, y empezó a caminar hacie el en busca de apoyo.

- Zuko, debes imperdir que… - Empezó Toph.

Cuando Toph llego a la altura de Zuko este le tomo las muñecas y puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda e hizo que se arrodille en el piso. Toph se quedo pasmada ante su acitud. Y Zuko pudo ver claramente grabado en sus ojos sin vida, la traición y que no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho… - Dijo Zuko.

- Espera! Si haces esto arruinaras mi vida! – Grito Toph.

Aang se siguió acercando hasta llegar a Toph, se puso de rodillas igual que Toph, solo para poder estar cerca de ella en ese momento, puso sus dos manos en el hombro. No sabia que decirle… no podía decirle nada mas que un "Lo siento." Se levanto nuevamente y levanto su pulgar, y lo dirigió hacia abajo hasta tocar la frente de Toph.

Por unos segundos se sintió débil, y se mareo un poco. Pero cuando se recupero se enderezo un poco.

Podía sentirlo perfectamente, ya no estaba, ahora era una simple chica ciega y sin control. Se sintió impotente y traicionada por las únicas personas que confiaba y sentía odio. Otro guardia tomo a Toph y le puso unas esposas de metal agarradas a una silla. La respiración de Toph se empezó a volver mas agitada por la furia, y tanto que se escuchaba como gemidos lastimeros. Entonces empezó a gritar y llorar mientras se doblaba en la silla por el llanto y lanzaba gritos de impotencia.

A Zuko le dio un escalofrío, lentamente se dio la vuela apartando la mirada de Toph, y busco la de Katara, que levanto también la mirada llorosa hacia el.

A los dos le recordó a Azula cuando Zuko la venció. A escucharla los dos se acordaron de ella y se estremecieron…

* * *

Cuando Toph llego a esa parte de su relato hizo una pausa dando por terminada la historia. Azula que estaba a su lado la ahora la miraba inexpresiva y ya no se reia en algunas algunas partes o le sonreía con sorna. Siempre fue insensible pero este caso era muy diferente, estábamos hablando algo que para Azula era lo mas importante en su vida. Si a Azula le quitaban su fuego-control, realmente no tenia porque seguir viviendo y menos en ese lugar.

- Antes veía con mi tierra-control, pero despues de que me quitan mi control, quede totalmente ciega. – Dijo Toph con los dientes apretados.

- Te das cuenta no? -Dijo Azula soltando una risa. – No se puede confiar en nadie. Mis amigas también me traicionaron…

- Y la otra parte de la historia ya la conoces. - Dijo tajante.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Toph soltó una maldición entre dientes.

- Dime, tenemos que estar con esta porquería todo el día? – Pregunto Toph, y se removió incomoda.

- Si, te acostumbraras. – Dijo con aburrimiento. - No hubieras golpeado a medio manicomio si no querias la camisa de fuerza.

Toph enarco un ceja y soltó un bufido.

- Me pregunto porque lo llevaras tú.

En ese momento, entraron dos doctoras, las dos llevaban una tunica blanca con algunos detalles rojo muy claro, casi rosa (es como la que llevan las mujeres que llevaban a Azula en "La promesa pr3") con dos sillas de rueda. Y luego cada uno tomo a una de ellas y la puso en sus sillas.

- Deben tomar la ducha. – Anuncio una de ellas.

Luego le acomodaron a las dos unas cadenas en los pies agarrados a la silla de ruedas. Toph se contuvo de decirles algo ante eso.

_Que les pasa? Están paranoicos._ Penso Toph irritada.

Pasaron por el pabellón de las mujeres hasta llegar a las duchas, donde ya habían mujeres, todas mayores que ellas.

Las dos doctoras empezaron a sacarle el chaleco de fuerza, y luego la ropa, por lo que Toph dio un respingo.

- Yo puedo hacerlo sola. – Dijo con brusquedad. – Es necesario sacarme todo?

- Si, es asi como se hace. – Respondió con severidad.

Toph se contuvo de reclamar que no quería quitarse la ropa en frente de todas, pero no dijo nada. Azula al ver su nariz arrugada se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba. Era la misma reaccion que ella, solo que Azula directamente se nego la primera vez, pero se arrepintió despues de unos días, era eso o no ducharse.

- No te esperabas duchas individuales? O si? – Dijo esta enarcando una ceja. – Estamos en un manicomio. Ademas, aquí nadie te mira, y tu no puedes verlos asique…

Toph se trago la vergüenza y termino de quitarse todo. Despues de todo tenia razón, nadie ahí se preocupaba por estar desnudo frente a otro, y nadie te miraba.

Los siguientes días no fueron mejor, siempre noches de insomnio. Azula tampoco parecía dormir demasiado, y había días que casi no se hablaban.

Mientras mas pasaba ahí, mas cuenta de daba que odiaba ese lugar, sentía como si fuera un animal. La veces que las sacaban a dar un paseo en silla de ruedas no la hacia sentir mejor. Para ella era lo mismo, de todas formas seguía viendo oscuridad.

Le molestaba escuchar a pacientes gritar o llorar desgarradamente por las noches, sin pensar o sin importarles que los demas escuchen.

Pero no todos los que estaban ahí eran así, y un ejemplo de ellos eran Azula o Toph, quienes podían pasar desapercibido y parecer personas normales, aunque sus miradas dijeran lo contrario.

Y ser una "paciente agresiva" no mejoraba las cosas, cuando servían el almuerzo, tenían que sacarles las camisas de fuerza, pero al hacerlo, les encadenaban las manos, por lo cual podía moverlas poco, y no tenían utensilios filosos, para comer tenían solo una cuchara, asi que para comer cosas solidas tenían que hacerlo con las manos.

Hubo un par de veces, que sintió a sus padres dentro del cuarto. Ella solo se limitaba a ignorarlos cuando estaba ahí adentro. Pero cuando tenían sus pequeños recreos les murmuraba cosas como: _"Ya están felices no? Era lo que querían? Lograron arruinar mi vida._ Claro, que los psiquiatras siempre estaban cerca de ella para notar esos problemas. Pero acercarse a hablarle no era una mejor idea, ya que ella les gritaba o amenazaba de muerte si se atrevían a tocarla. Aunque sabia que no podía hacer nada con cadenas y una camisa de fuerza.

Azula no la ayudaba con sus típicos comentarios como: _Te acostumbraras. Claro, que esperabas? De que te quejas, no puedes verlo, o si? O, Te vez terrible. _o otros como: _Como me veo?_ Si tan solo pudiera sacar un brazo de la camisa y ahorcarla… pero lo había intentado y nunca funcionaba, así que finalmente se conformaba respondiendole con insultos.

* * *

Toph bostezo. Tal vez después de todo no le aria mal dormir una par de horas. Penso con otro bostezo.

En ese momento entro una doctora al cuarto, haciendo que Azula fije su vista en ella, mientras que Toph seguía con su vista al piso.

- Toph, el avatar Aang vino de visitas. – Anuncio. – Viene con el…

- El avatar? Yo no tengo nada que hablar con el avatar. – Interrumpió Toph.

…Viene con el señor del fuego. – Termino de decir. – Y el dijo que quiere verla si o si.

Azula pareció interesada repentinamente.

- Si intentan llevarme gritare y… - Empezó a decir Toph amenazante.

- Ve, y luego me cuentas que te dijo. – Interrumpió Azula. – Vamos, no hay nada mejor que hacer.

- Me voy a retirar cuando _yo_ quiera. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en "yo".

- Mandale saludos a mi querido hermano. – Dijo Azula con ironia.

- Mj… - Murmuro Toph como contestación.

La doctora la muso en la silla de ruedas y empezaron a andar, primero pasando el pabellón, el patio, el pabellón de hombres, hasta que finalmente entraron a un cuarto pequeño, con una mesita al medio.

Dos enfermeros la acomodaban la silla de ruedas en la mesa y luego salieron.

- A que le debo el placer de la visita del avatar y el señor del fuego? – Dijo sonriendo ironicamente.

- Veníamos a ver como estabas. – Dijo Zuko con suavidad. – Y como fueron tus primeros dias…

- Bueno. – Interrumpió enérgicamente Toph. – Disfruto mucho del paisaje.

- Toph, intentemos hablar bien. – Dijo Aang. – Somos tus amigos, y queremos que estes bien.

- Primero, ustedes no son nada para mi. – Aclaro Toph. – Y quieres que este bien? Puedes empezar devolviéndome mi tierra-control, para poder ver de nuevo. O puedes volver el tiempo atrás haciendo que nada de esto haya pasado. – Dijo Toph poniéndose de pie. – O darme un equilibro mental mejor del que tengo ahora. Es posible?

Aang y Zuko se miraron. Zuko llevo una mano a su cabeza y se apoyo con el codo en la mesa suspirando pesadamente. Aang seguía en su misma posición. Aang se vía terrible.

- No hay un dia… - Empezó Aang. – Que no piense en ese momento, Toph. No sabes como me sentí…

- COMO TE SENTISTE? Y COMO CREES QUE ME SENTI YO! – Grito Toph. – COMO CREES QUE FUE PARA MI, QUE ME PONGAN DE PIE Y NO VOLVER A SENTIR VIBRACIONES DE NADA, NO SENTIR QUIEN ESTAR CERCA MIO, O SI ESTOY SOLA, O QUE LOS ENFERMEROS TENGAN QUE AYUDARME A CAMINAR, PORQUE SI NO, TROPIESO CON TODO, SENTIR QUE POR LO QUE ME HE ESFORZADO DESDE QUE SOY UNA NIÑA ME SEA ARREBATADO, SENTIR QUE YA NO SOY NADA! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO?!

En ese momento un par de doctores entraron aprensivos al cuarto e hicieron que Toph vuelva a sentarse en la silla.

- Tampoco fue fácil para mi Toph! – Dijo Aang subiendo la voz. – Como crees que fue quitarle el control a mi mejor amiga?! Que mas podía hacer si no era eso? Estabas descontrolada, lastimaste a muchas personas Toph!

- MAS ME LASTIMARON A MI! – Grito Toph.

- Que mas podía hacer entonces! Volver a encerrarte?! – Grito Aang.

- ME HUBIERAS MATADO! Para que quiero vivir así? – Dijo bajando el tono y respirando agitadamente.

Aang puso ambas manos en su cabeza, mientras Zuko se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta Toph.

Toph abrió los ojos como plato al sentir unos brazos fuertes alrededor de su espalda.

- Que demonios…?

- Se que te sientes mal, Toph. – Dijo Zuko sin soltarla. – Lo siento mucho, si pudiera hacer algo, si pudiera hacer todo lo que dijiste… Te extraño, te extrañamos.

Toph no dijo nada cuando Zuko la soltó. Solo ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado y llamo a los enfermeros.

- Sáquenme de aquí.

* * *

Pasaron ocho meses, tenia visitas casi todos los meces, ya que algunos días iban Katara y Aang, mas veces Katara que Aang. Zuko le dijo una vez, que se sentía muy culpable. Sokka siempre iba con alguien, Toph sospechaba que se sentía incomodo de estar con ella solo. Y algunas veces Iroh se tomaba la molestia de dejar su negocio en Ba sing se para ir a verla, pero eso era muy pocas veces. Y mucho mas seguido que los demas, Zuko. _A él le queda más cerca_. Pensaba Toph ingenua.

En algunos momentos de todos esos meses, Azula tuvo recaídas donde se levantaba y señalándola con un dedo le decía incoherencias como: _"Tu! Yo se que ella hablo con tigo! Como hizo para llegar a ti, eh?_

La tuvieron que sacar del cuarto esa vez, porque empezó a lanzar fuego por la boca y casi ataca a Toph.

La primera vez que sucedió, Toph se sorprendió un poco, pero luego recordó, que estaba en un manicomio. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al recordar las palabras de Azula: _"Que esperabas?"_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez y una enfermera hablo-

- Beifong, tienes visitas. – Dijo la voz desde la puerta.

- No estoy. – Contesto Toph cansinamente. – Quien es, Zuko? Mándenle a Azula si quiere a una loca.

- Ni lo sueñes. – Contesto Azula del otro lado de la habitación.

- Es el señor Iroh.

- Esta bien. – Dijo Toph.

Las visitas de Iroh eran las únicas que no le desagradaban, era el único con quien hablaba con tranquilidad sin comentarios mordaces o indolentes, sin gritos ni reclamos.

Las dos mujeres la llevaron en su silla de ruedas hasta el cuarto de visitas, donde en vez de dejarla como antes, le sacaron el chaleco de fuerza, y le sacaron las cadenas de los pies. Eso fue lo que pidió Zuko, solo cuando recibía visitas, pero con la condición de esposar sus manos. Y una de las mujeres la tomo de un brazo para intentar guiarla, pero Toph se zafo de su agarre y camino sola hasta la silla, no sin tantear un poco para agarrarla y poder sentarse.

- Hola Iroh. – Dijo Toph.

Trato de sonreírle, fue un Intento fallido. Solo pudo esbozar una especie de mueca.

- Hola Toph, como has estado? – Dijo sonriendo cariñosamente.

Toph pensó unos segundos la respuesta. Si esa pregunta no fuera echa por Iroh, lo mas probable es que ya estaría despotricando contra ellos y hablando sarcásticamente de lo genial que es el manicomio.

- Bien… - Otra mueca. – Y tu?

- Oh, muy bien, la tienda de té va muy bien. – Dijo Iroh. – Y me voy a quedar unos días en el palacio-

- Genial.

Hubo una pausa de unos minutos. Toph no daba señales de querer hablarle, y Iroh no estaba seguro de que decirle, ya que ella a pesar de comportarse con el, siempre evadía sus preguntas. Entonces Iroh como si acabara de recordar, saco de un bolso una tasa y una tetera.

- Cierto! Me permitieron pasar con té, pensé que te agradaría. – Dijo sirviendo en la tasa.

Iroh se levanto un poco para para ponerle la tasa a Toph en las manos. Esta tomo un sorbo y esta vez una sonrisa se gravo en sus labios.

- No puedo creerlo, por fin estoy tomando algo decente en meses. – Dijo Toph. – Te lo agradezco.

- Ni me lo digas, sabia que te gustaría. – Dijo Iroh sonriendo calidamente.

Cuando los dos terminaron su té, Iroh se puso un poco serio.

- Sabes… los chicos y en especial Aang se han estado sintiendo mal… - Empezó Iroh. – Porque últimamente te niegas a verlos.

Toph solto un bufido y se echo atrás.

- Se siente mal? – Solto una carcajada.

- Sabes, tal vez si le das una oportunidad…

- No. – Dijo negado. – No…yo no puedo verlo por ahora.

- Se que estas mal, Toph.

- No, no sabes. – Toph levanto la mirada. – Tienes idea lo que es mi vida? No hay dia que no quiera morirme.

- No digas eso Toph…

- No soy yo. No me siento bien, todo el tiempo tengo ganas de lastimar. – Silvo Toph con ira. – Lo admito, me doy cuenta que no estoy bien…

- No lo digas…

- No! Yo era fuerte, era… libre. Ahora estoy aqui encerrada, sintiendo como si el tiempo que eh pasado aquí fuera una eternidad. Saber lo que fuiste, y saber lo que soy ahora y como estoy, donde estoy. Ser un dia una persona admirada y ahora me traten como un animal salvaje. Y luego aparecen la voces… - La voz de Toph se empezó a quebrar. – No tienes idea lo que se siente, verlos de nuevo… No quiero estar en este lugar, ya no puedo vivir de esta forma. No puedo vivir con los psiquiatras examinandome y comentando entre ellos mis problemas mentales...

Toph solto un sollozo y se llevo las manos a la cara, tratando de contener inútilmente las lagrimas.

Iroh se levanto de inmediato de su silla y la envolvió en un abrazo. A Toph le hubiera gustado devolvérselo pero no podía con las manos encadenadas.

- No importa lo que digan de ti! – Dijo Iroh sin soltarla. – Tu sabes quien eres!

- No lo se! – Toph siguió sollozando. – Hay días que siento que los días que pasaba con mis amigos, nunca existieron, que mi vida antigua es solo una ilusión, un sueño lejano y borroso de mi. No se, no se quien soy.

- Que paso con la joven segura de su misma? Esa niña que decía que no le importaba lo que pensaban de ella!

- La mataron.

Iroh se separo un poco de ella y la miro con enojo, Toph volvió a taparce la cara negándose a que la vea sollozando de esa forma.

- No es asi, Toph! – Dijo Iroh subiendo el tono. – Escuchame! Y escúchame bien. Estas lastimada y corrompida por lo que escuchas de ti, que olvidaste quien eres! Estas lastimada. Pero eres la misma, esa niña fuerte y segura de si misma esta aquí.

Iroh se volvió a acercar a Toph, y tomo sus manos encadenadas y la llevo a su pecho.

- Aquí Toph. Y escúchame, te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Zuko alguna vez, nunca olvides quien eres! – Dijo Iroh sosteniendo las manos de Toph en su pecho. – No importa lo que digan los demás. Tengo esperanzas, se que puedes salir de aquí!

Toph estaba camino a su cuarto con Azula. No dijo nada en el camino, ni se quejo cuando las mujeres que cuidaban de ella, la ayudaran a caminar hasta su silla de ruedas y le pusieron la camisa de fuerza.

* * *

**Bueno, en este capitulo hable de como es la vida en el manicomio, que son cosas reales, tristemente. Y tambien hablo de como se siente Toph estando ahi adentro... Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Les prometo que lo mas pronto que puede voy a subir el ultimo capitulo.**

**Se viene el desenlace! Lo unico que voy a adelantar es que las palabras de aliento de Iroh, van a hacer reflexionar a Toph.**

**Pero antes de terminar con esto les pregunto: Ya se imaginaban cual era la dificil decisión de Aang? Fue muy obvio? o pensaron que se trataba de matarla?**

** Saludos!**


	7. La rehabilitación

**Hola, por fin el ultimo capitulo, ya termino el reto! Me gusto escribir este capitulo, y me siento aliviada de encontrar el final, aunque al principio sentía que no era el indicado… pero finalmente lo elegí. Y muestro un poco mas de interacción entre Azula y Toph, cosas mas personales y mas confianza, aunque no pasa de eso, no seria muy realista que sean "amigas".**

* * *

**La rehabilitación. **

A medida pasaban el tiempo, las visitas de sus amigos eran menos frecuentes, pero para ella era mejor. Ella ya nos les gritaba o respondía con comentarios mordaces, pero no les hablaba.

Toph pensó que realmente no quería pasar ahí el resto de su vida, que debía intentar cambiar. Al menos intentarlo. Empezó a cooperar en las sesiones donde los psiquiatras la examinaban y hablaban de ella. Esta vez, Toph no tomo importancia a lo que decían.

Ella empezó a hablarles sin gritarles o insultarlos. Ellos se mostraron encantados ante la nueva actitud sumisa de Toph.

Con el tiempo Toph empezó a seguir las terapias, y a dejo su forma agresiva. A veces inevitablemente pensaba en Azula. Ella alguna vez se sanaría? Lo dudaba. Entonces se acordó de las cosas que le conto Zuko una vez. Y le pregunto a Azula: _"Porque siempre odiaste a Zuko?"_

Azula la miro sorprendida por la pregunta. Nunca respondió.

Despues de unos días, volvió a preguntarle, pero de otra manera. Le dijo que le contara su historia. Como se lo esperaba, Azula la mando al Diablo… Entonces Toph le respondió: _"Me la debes, yo te conte la mía." _Finalmentelo logro. Azula le conto como su mamá siempre quiso mas a Zuko, y pensaba que ella era un monstruo (Toph no culpaba a la mujer. Pero prefirió no comentarlo). Y luego, estaba el trono. Zuko era el hijo mayor y debía ser el Señor del fuego. Azula no creía que fuera eso justo, ya que ella era mas poderosa que el. Le conto también de lo abandonada que se sintió cuando su madre se fue sin avisar nada (Toph se ahorró el comentario de que antes de irse, hablo brevemente con Zuko según le conto él hace mucho tiempo.)

Toph casi sintió pena por Azula. Casi. Toph realmente no creía que Azula pudiera cambiar, ella era una de esas personas que nacían con el problema, ella no era como Toph, que se volvió loca debido a una serie de hechos. Azula nació con el problema. Era como un virus, el cual se mantiene dormido, esta, pero no se nota, hasta que de un momento a otro reacciona. Cuando ella termino su historia miro fijamente a Toph y con voz burlona dijo:

No somos tan diferentes como crees.

* * *

_**Siete años después**_

Toph se sentía satisfecha, le dieron un buen diagnostico en la sesión de terapia. Suspiro con cansancio, era como la quinta sesión de terapia en una semana y media. Al notar sus ganas de progresar los psiquiatras se mostraban encantados y también, claro de no recibir insultos o gritos.

Despues de un año de seguir las terapias, empezaron a asignarle sesiones privadas con un solo psicólogo, y sin un monton de doctores mirándola y hablando como si no estuviera ahí. No, ahí hablaba directamente con una persona que te escuchaba. Tenia que admitirlo, fue bueno para ella hablarle de todo lo que sentía. Las primeras veces, Toph hablaba muy poco y evadía muchas preguntas. Pero luego se acordaba de las palabras de Iroh, y lentamente empezaba a hablar. Las próximas veces, ella ya tenia la suficiente confianza para hablar libremente.

Lee le había dicho en la sesión, que Toph había alcanzado por fin la paz interior, y un monton de cosas que para ella fue _Bla, bla, bla y bla_. Le recordaba a Iroh, a el tampoco le entendía nada de lo que decía.

Las cosas mejoraban mucho para ella, no tenia delirios y era un persona muy diferente a la que era antes. Incluso cuando era una persona normal, (cuando no estaba enferma) ella seguía siendo una persona muy diferente a la que es ahora. Era muy sumisa, no hablaba mucho. Solo se limitaba a decir _si _o _no, _asentir y hablar cuando se lo pedían_._

No se podía decir que fuera algo "bueno" pero era mucho mejor que la persona que era unos años antes. No se podía decir que la nueva actitud de Toph era buena, porque parecía un muñeco sin vida. A pesar de esto, se sentía considerablemente mejor, ya no sentía odio o ira a cada rato y por cualquier cosa, y los delirios no estaban o la terrible infelicidad que la consumía al perder su control. Hace ya un buen tiempo supero ese hecho. Eso era suficiente para ella. Pero había algo que con los años que paso ahí, apareció una vez. Tenía culpa.

Ahora no tenía que estar todo el día dentro del pabellón, ya que Toph había sido cambiada de categoría en el manicomio, ahora podía salir al patio si quería hacerlo, no tenía la camisa de fuerza.

Camino por el pasillo cuidadosamente, hasta que llego donde quería.

Toph abrió la puerta de la habitación que solo se podía abrir desde afuera, y ni bien entro camino unos pasos hasta largarse en su cama.

Azula desde su lado la escruto con la mirada.

- Y? – Dijo impaciente.

- Que? – Dijo Toph.

- De esta manera, se le Salir?

- Por ahora no. O tal vez, al final nunca lo haga. – Dijo Toph inexpresiva. – Y tu, sigues sin hacer nada de tu vida?

- Que vida? – Preguntó retóricamente. – Yo ya no tengo escapatoria.

Toph por una vez en años, sintió lastima por Azula, pero no se lo demostró. A Azula le molestaba tanto como a Toph que le demuestren lastima.

Azula le dijo una vez: "_No somos tan diferente como crees." _Ella finalmente tenia razón. Mas de siente años juntas lo confirmo. Tenian formas de hablar o pensar muy parecidas o hasta formas de actuar.

- Este lugar es realmente odioso. – Dijo Toph con repentino desprecio. – Como vas a hacer?

- Piensalo, crees que yo podría salir de aquí? En el hipotético caso, que haría cuando este ahí afuera? – Escapar, tal vez… irme lejos donde no me reconozcan. O tal vez, vengarme…

Toph se dio cuenta de la cruda verdad. A pesar de todo, a pesar de confirmar que ellas no eran tan diferentes como parecía, Azula seguía siendo… Azula. Ella seguía odiando, y si tuviera la oportunidad de matar a Zuko, la aprovecharía. Y si es necesario acabaría con Toph.

Ahora recordaba porque siempre se negó a tenerle lastima, ni siquiera cariño, al menos humanidad.

En cambio Toph, ya no sentía odio por sus amigos. Ella los extrañaba, y cuando llego el momento de la aceptación respecto a la pérdida de su control, dejo de guardarle rencor a Aang. Después de todo ellos eran su única familia, siempre lo fueron. Y si pensaba en la gente que mato, sinceramente solo sentía culpa por sus padres, y tal vez, los que murieron en la prisión.

Se escucho la puerta de la habitación y una psiquiatra se dirigió a Toph.

- Tienes visitas.

- Pero Iroh vino hace menos de una semana… - Dijo Toph extrañada.

- Es el señor de fuego Zuko.

Azula como siempre después de escuchar su nombre dio un respingo y fruncio levemente el seño. Toph a su lado se sorprendió. Y como no sorprenderse hace aproximadamente tres años que no recibía sus visitas de ninguno de ellos.

Toph no dijo nada, solo se levantó y camino hasta la puerta.

Caminaba junto con la doctora que iba a su lado para acompañarla hasta el cuarto de visitas. Cuando Toph entro, no necesito sus vibraciones para saber que realmente era el. A pesar de los años ella reconocía su presencia. Se sentó tranquilamente ante la mirada de sorpresa y nerviosismo de Zuko.

- Hola. – Dijo Toph con suavidad.

- Mmm… Hola, como has estado? – Dijo Zuko escrutándola.

- Bien. - Dijo Toph. – He progresado, como veras.

- Si lo sabia, pero quería que me lo digas personalmente. – Zuko sonrío. – Estoy feliz de que estes bien de nuevo, tenia… teníamos, - Se corrigió. – Tantas ganas de hablar con tigo.

- Si… yo también. – Dijo Toph. – Necesitaba hablar…

Zuko ahora estaba mas sorprendido ahora. El sabia que ella había mejorado mucho, pero verlo el mismo lo sorprendía.

-De verdad quiero que sepas que hemos estado muy preocupados. – Dijo Zuko. – Y aunque no tuviste nuestras visitas, veníamos a ver tu progreso…

- Esta bien.

- Y tal vez te molesta que lo dices, pero ... - empieza a decir con cautela. - Los Aang se derrama por ...

- Dile que venga por favor. – Interrumpió Toph de inmediato. – A todos. Ya se que todo lo que hicieron fue porque estaba descontrolada, y es verdad. Se que Aang no tuvo otra opción cuando me quito mi control. Yo no lograba darme cuenta de eso porque estaba segada por todo lo que me había pasado.

- Es bueno escucharte decir esto. – Dijo Zuko aliviado. – Pero ahora debo contarte porque nosotros no volvimos a buscarte.

- No hace falta…

- Sabes, cuando desapareciste nosotros fuimos a tu casa mas de una vez, pero tus padres siempre decían que no sabían nada de ti. Luego empezamos una búsqueda por el mundo, Aang y Katara viajaron por mucho tiempo buscando, mientras que yo enviaba a mi gente a buscarte… y nada. Era como si te hubiera tragado la tierra, eso pensábamos. Como pudiste desaparecer si yo fui el ultimo en hablar con tigo? Se suponías que ibas a ver a tus padres. Y nos llego una noticia…- Susurro con alicaído. – Uno de los dos barcos de la nación del fuego que se dirigía al Reino tierra se había hundido… pensamos que tu ibas ahí.

Toph no dijo nada, esperando que sigua con el relato, se mostró inexpresiva mientras Zuko hablaba. Este se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- Todos estábamos realmente devastados. – Continuo Zuko. – Nuestra amiga había muerto sola en el mar. – Yo estaba… estaba… - Zuko no continuo con la oración y suspiro con pesar. – Después de mas de un año, me llego una carta… una carta de Suki diciendo que tu estabas en una prisión de alta seguridad en el Reino tierra. Te imaginas como reaccionamos? No entendíamos nada; como podía estar pasando esto, Suki debía estar equivocada. Mande un halcón a Aang y Katara, a ellos también les había llegado con la noticia. No reunimos todos en Ba sing se, y de ahí fuimos a la prisión. – Levanto la vista hacia Toph. – Eras tú. Estabas viva. Pero la verdad nos callo como un balde de agua fría. Nos preguntamos que hacías en una prisión… Nos contaron todo lo que paso. Estábamos… indignados. Pero no nos dejaban hablar contigo, decían que no era conveniente. Solo nos dejaban que te viéramos desde lejos.

Toph reacciono de repente y levanto la mirada boquiabierta.

- Eran ustedes? Realmente eran ustedes? – Toph llevo amabas manos a su cabeza. – Siempre fueron ustedes y yo… yo pensé… - Ella Bufó. –Que era uno de los tantos delirios.

- Nos poníamos mal al saber que ya no eras tú. – Siguió Zuko. – Te echábamos de menos, pero teníamos que conformarnos con verte de lejos. Y tú ya no eras como antes…

Toph bajo la cabeza. Ella lo entendía, ahora lograba entenderlo. Pero en esos momentos ella era otro sujeto. Un sujeto muy peligroso.

- Despues nos llego a todos otra carta. – Toph se dio cuenta de que hablaba. – Sobre lo que paso en la prisión…

- No es necesario que sigas, se lo que paso después. – Corto Toph. – Dejemos de hablar de esto, no me hace bien. Cuéntame, que es de sus vidas, quiero saberlo todo. – Toph sonrío levemente.

Sonrío Zuko.

- Sokka se casó… - Toph soltó una exclamación ahogada, y Zuko sonrío. – Con…

- Suki. - Completo Toph triunfante.

- Y Si Aang y Katara ...

- También se casaron. – Completo Toph nuevamente. – Lo sabía!

-…Y viene un bebe en camino. – Dijo sonriendo.

Por primera vez en años, una sonrisa salía de sus labios, una sonrisa genuina, y no sus vanos intentos de hacer una. Zuko le conto muchas cosas sobre sus amigos, sus hijos y otras cosas. Toph sonreía de oreja a oreja y de vez en cuando reía. Era Toph de nuevo, con el era Toph.

- Y tu? me contaste en nada de ti.

- Yo… - Dijo incómodo. – Bueno no hay mucho que contar, hace mucho que Mai termino con migo, asique…

- Oh ...

- Bien, dime, como has estado aquí? No tienes problemas con nadie? – Pregunto cambiando de tema.

- Mmm, la verdad no, de vez en cuando con Azula, pero…

- Azula ... - DIJO pensativo.

Zuko todavía se coagula segundo debatirse UNOS parecía decir algo entre el no.

- Y, como esta ella?

- Que te puede decir… ella no ha mejorado si el lo que quieres saber.

- Ah ...

Atrás de ellos, una doctora le dijo que ya tenían que acabar la visita. Asique rápidamente se pusieron a hablar.

- Recuerda, dile a todos que vengan. – Dijo Toph.

- Esta bien, cuídate. – Dijo Zuko levantándose. – Y…

- Voy a salir de aquí, se lo prometí a tu tío. – Aseguro Toph. – Adiós, chispitas.

- Adiós. – Zuko se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero se paro en seco ante el apodo.

Zuko se dio la vuelta para volver a ver a Toph, que estaba saliendo por la puerta. El sonrió y luego se volvió hacia la otra puerta. _Finalmente. _Pensó Zuko con una sonrisa.

Toph volvió al pabellón, donde Azula se mostro sorprendida por la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Toph, quien al entrar la saludo amablemente. Azula comento entre dientes algo parecido a: _"Demasiado feliz para mi gusto…"_

Los días para Toph ya no están tan largos y molestos. Cada vez le daban mas diagnósticos, y no eran malos. Le dijeron: _"Ya estas lista Toph, solo unos estudios mas y listo, saldrás de aquí." _ Que podía hacer? Ya no le daban mas terapias, porque no era necesario. Pero el señor del fuego, tenia que hacer puro papeleo para poder sacar a Toph de ahí, el era quien recibía todas las noticias de Toph, quien había quedado a cargo cuando la ingreso en el manicomio, asique era el quien tenia que llenar los papeles.

- Lo mas probable, y lógico. – Aclaro una mujer psiquiatra. – Es que hayan secuelas. Ella sigue siendo teniendo problemas con los lugares reducidos… deben cuidarse de que algo asi pase, o podría ser fatal y los delirios volverían. Varias veces intentamos tratar su pánico a los lugares pequeño, pero cuando lo hacíamos, aparecían los delirios nuevamente. Claro que también van a notar en ella otros tipos de secuelas, nadie sale de aquí como nuevo, porque es imposible, pero ella esta apta para salir.

Toph estaba sentada al lado de Zuko mientras movía frenéticamente la pierna. Despues de una semana de llenar papeles y arreglar cosas por fin le dieron el alta. Zuko le había dicho a Toph que los demas los iban a esperar afuera. Y estaba impaciente.

Cuando le dijeron que podía retirarse, Zuko le dio a Toph, ropa. Era de la nación del fuego, pero la ropa con tonos verdes que todavía estaba en el palacio real, iba a quedarle un tanto ajustada, si es que siquiera le entraba. Asique fue Katara la que se dedico a conseguirle ropa. Toph se sentía feliz al deshacerse de la misma prenda que llevaba con el olor del manicomio. Se dirigió rápidamente al su pabellón. Azula estaba ahí, y levanto la cabeza cuando Toph entro.

- Finalmente te vas… - Dijo con una media sonrisa. – Por fin. Habitación para mi sola.

- Lo mismo digo, por fin me voy a deshacer de ti! – Exclamo Toph sonriente.

No lo decían realmente enserio, era la forma que tenían de hablarse siempre.

Toph se quitó rápidamente la ropa del manicomio y se empezó a poner la otra, mientras dejaba la ropa vieja tirada en el piso.

- Si puedes préndele fuego. – Dijo señalando la ropa. –Sería un lindo detalle para mi.

- Lo aria su pudiera. – Dijo Azula removiéndose en la camisa de fuerza.

- Oh, bueno mejor me la llevo y le digo a Zuko que lo haga. – Dijo Toph.

- Yo lo aria mejor.

- Claro que si.

Toph camino hasta la puerta sintiendo que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era un sueño. Iba a salir del manicomio. Después de siete años por fin iba a estar afuera nuevamente. Se dio vuelta hasta Azula pensando en que podía decirle, o no decirle nada? Adiós? _Nah…_ No vemos? _No, eso no pasaría._ Suerte?… _Suerte? desearle suerte ahí?_ Asique simplemente esbozo una media sonrisa y le dijo:

- Cuídate. – No espero respuesta, pero sorpresivamente llego.

- Igual. – Hizo una pausa para agregar. – Y si vuelves, espero que no te pongan en mi habitación.

- Eres… una desgraciada. – Amplio la sonrisa. – Pero lo mismo digo.

Toph salió por la puerta y camino atravesando el pabellón de las mujeres, luego el de hombres, hasta que finalmente llego a la puerta de salida del manicomio donde estaban esperándola todos con una gran sonrisa.

Eran su familia. Nuevamente estaban juntos, ahí esperándola a ella. Katara fue la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, luego fue Suki, quien le sonrió y la abrazo, después Sokka que le dio un gran abrazo levantándola del suelo. Y al final Zuko quien la abrazo con fuerza e igual que Toph.

- Toph Vamos! - Exclamo choque. - Golpéame en el BRAZO!

- No puedo hacer eso, los psiquiatras me van a regañar! – Dijo Riendo. – Y luego me van a encerrar de nuevo.

- Regañar? ¿Por qué? - DIJO refunfuñando como nido.

- Por agresión… sabes hace cuanto que no golpeo ni mutilo de gravedad a alguien? – Hizo una pausa para agregar: – Años.

Por un momento se miraron sin saber que decir. Toph noto esto y empezó a reír dándole la confianza a los demás a que hagan lo mismo ante la confesión. Y luego soltó un golpe en el brazo de Sokka, haciendo que se lleve una mano a la zona.

- Era obvio que no aguantarías a hacerlo. – Dijo Sokka. – Y ahora tienes mas fuerza…

Empezaron a caminar por el lugar mientras Katara llevaba a Toph de un brazo para guiarla hasta Appa. Toph al escuchar su gruñido soltó un grito ahogado de emoción y sorpresa, se había olvidado de su peludo amigo. Todos soltaron una risa al ver a Toph llena de las babas de Appa.

Llegaron al palacio real, donde todos se quedaron hablando, de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos nueve años. Katara tenia una gran pansa. No faltaba mucho para tener a su segundo bebe. Le contaron que ya tenia un niño, de dos años, muy travieso. Suki y Sokka tenían dos niñas pequeñas. Luego de unas horas de hablar, Aang la aparto del grupo para hablar a solas. Mientras los demás hablaban animado en la sala.

- Toph, tengo algo importante que decirte…! – Dijo Aang con avidez.

- Aang, si es por lo del el control ya te dije que te perdono…

- Si es sobre eso. – interrumpió Aang. – En todos estos años he estado buscando respuestas con mis vidas pasadas, con los espíritus, por muchos años eso fue inútil pero… pero…

- Al grano, Aang! – Dijo Toph impaciente.

Aang hablaba de forma muy rápida y ansiosa.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que puedo devolverte tu control!

Toph levanto la mirada con sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- Aang, tu sabes lo que estas hablando? – Dijo Toph lentamente.

- Claro que si! Les conte esto a todos, los espíritus me dijeron como hacerlo, fue igual que con el león-tortuga. Y funciona, se que puedo hacerlo. – Dijo Aang tomándola de los hombros. – Puedo devolvértelo.

- Bien… esto es demasiada información por hoy… - Toph suspiro.

_Mi control de vuelta… _Era algo tan lejano. Pensarlo, pensar en cuando era Toph Beifong la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos. Todo eso, y sus amigos era algo muy lejano, parecía un sueño o una fantasía. Pero ahora Aang podía devolvérselo.

Los dos volvieron al grupo que seguía hablando animado. Entonces Toph se dio cuenta… ya no era tan lejano, ya no sentía que lo que estaba viviendo ahora era algo extraño e irreal. Era familiar, las risas, los comentarios y chistes de Sokka, Katara hablándole de forma maternal, Aang como siempre amistoso, y Zuko riendo de vez en cuando y haciendo algunos comentarios. Era familiar, y estaba su vida de vuelta.

Aang les hablo a todos sobre la tierra-control de Toph. Que el sabia como restaurarla, todos se mostraron ansiosos, y como no, nunca se iban a acostumbrar a una Toph con un bastón, o con personas ayudándola a caminar. La sola idea habría sido absurda hace unos años, antes de que esto pasara.

Después de un rato de discutir y ver que se había hecho muy tarde, Zuko les dijo que se quedaran en el palacio por el tiempo que quisieran.

En ese momento Zuko llevaba a Toph de un brazo mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

- Te vas a quedar en el palacio, cierto?

_- Claro, no pienses que te vas a librar de mi presencia_. – Dijo Toph sonriendo de lado.

- Demonios. – Bromeo Zuko fingiendo decepción.

Zuko la guio hasta su habitación, la misma que siempre tuvo en el palacio, todo estaba en su lugar, hasta la ropa que ahora para ella era pequeña.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. – Respondió Toph igual.

Al otro día, Toph se levanto decidida, iba a tener sus poderes de vuelta. Aang se mostró feliz al recibir la respuesta de Toph. Y como el dijo, funciono. A ella no le importo gritar a todo pulmón: _Las vibraciones volvieron! Y… HAA! Katara está ahí, junto a Sokka, Suki está detrás de Zuko y Aang est… _No había terminado de hablar porque Zuko fue hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, casi se podía sentir el perdón en el, hasta que luego se convirtió en un abrazo grupal.

Toph se quedo a vivir en el palacio como en los viejos tiempos, los demas se quedaron solo tres días, y claro, volvieron a sus vidas.

La mansión Beifong fue reconstruida solo en la zona que estaba dañada, pero Toph no quiso volver a verla. Tampoco la vendió, no podía hacerlo por respeto a su apellido y su familia. Pero la dejo a cuidado de algunos criados que eran trabajadores antiguos en su casa.

Hace dos semanas que salió del manicomio y finalmente recupero su vida y a sus amigos, quienes eran su familia. Su vida volvía a ser como antes, y era feliz. Por fin, en años era feliz.

En esos días no puedo evitar pensar su antigua compañera del cuarto del manicomio, con quien estuvo casi ocho años. y recordó sus palabras: _"No somos tan diferentes como crees."_

* * *

**ZOMG, fue finalmente final feliz! Generalmente, mis finales son trágicos. Muy trágicos, pero quería buscar escribir algo diferente, además, no les parece que le debía un buen final a Toph? que la hice sufrir, pobre! Ahora lo emende, estamos a mano xD Y lo sobre el Toko, depende de ustedes que pasa con ellos, esto no es el final, es el comienzo de su historia… aunque de todas formas es obvio que se quieren! Tenia que decirlo! jaja Personalmente me encanto uno de los últimos diálogos, ya que fue una de las ultimas palabras que cruzaron hasta que paso todo el rollo! O la parte que Toph usa el sobre-nombre de Zuko aww :3 O la parte que Aang le devuelve el control, no me pareció mal, ya que realmente el avatar puede devolver el control! Y si se preguntan que edad tiene Toph, tiene 25 y calcule que a esa altura Katara estaba embarazada de Kya. Y si algunas esperaban ver mas Toko (Se que si querían xD) Tengo un tres historias Toko que ya estoy escribiendo, pero cuando las termine las voy a empezar a subir, y van a ser historias normales, no como esta, que la gente la lee y dice: Que mier* acabo de ver! (Okno..) jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado este feliz final! Y me digan que opinan sobre Azula y Toph. Yo creo que esas dos son todas unas loquillas… Literalmente o.o**

**Me despido aca y saludos! **


	8. De vuelta al manicomio

**Hola de nuevo mis mortifagas! Les sorprende? Si, ami también, se suponía que esto no iba a pasar… pero a pedido de dos seguidoras de la historia voy a hacer, solo por esta vez, un pequeño capitulo. Ustedes lo pidieron no? Ahora aténganse a las consecuencias! **

**Perdón por los errores de ortografía, no he tenido mucho tiempo para editar!**

**Final definitivo!**

* * *

**_De vuelta al manicomio_**

Toph era escoltada al interior del hospital psiquiátrico, solto un suspiro cuando entro y se dio cuenta que nunca se había olvidado del olor de ese lugar, fruncio la nariz. Pudo sentir la mirada de algunos de los psiquiatras que habían atendido a Toph hace tan solo dos años y al reconocerla le clavan la mirada. Siguió caminando con dos guardias tras ella que la seguían de cerca, para disgusto de Toph.

Llegaron a una habitación mas que conocida para Toph y cuando entro Azula ya estaba ahí, algo sorprendida o tal vez desconcertada, se veía un poco diferente y parecía mayor de los solo 32 años que tenia. Toph, con un pequeño bulto de mantas en los brazos fue hasta la silla mientras que Azula solo tenia la vista fija en los ojos de Toph.

La princesa del fuego se quedo unos segundos en silencio, y luego solto una sonrisa torcida.

- Vaya, vaya… a quien tenemos aquí. – Susurro Azula.

Toph esbozo una sonrisa, y esta vez sin preguntar dijo:

- Azula.

Azula volvió a repasar a Toph con la mirada, llevaba la vestimenta de la nación del fuego y hasta elegante el cabello semi-recogido con un accesorio dorado en forma de llama que lo sostenía.

- Me dijeron… - Conto Azula agregando: - _La dama del fuego quiere verla… _y mira a quien me encuentro, lo admito, no me lo esperaba!

- Toph solto una risita y negó pausadamente con la cabeza.

- Acaso esperabas a Mai? – Dijo enarcando una ceja.

- No lo creo… no sé. – Dijo pensativa. – Ella no vendría a visitarme.

- Pero yo si?

- Suponía que alguna vez volverías y no seria precisamente con una camisa de fuerza. – Dijo Azula.

- Pensaba hacerlo antes, pero no estaba preparada para volver. – Dijo borrando su sonrisa.

Se escucho un leve gemido, y Azula por primera vez se fijo en el bulto que sostenía Toph en sus brazos y se estiro un poco para ver a un bebé, quien había abierto sus ojos y bostezaba.

- Quien es? – Pregunto tan curiosa como un niño mientras se estiraba mas para poder verlo de cerca.

- Mi hija. – Dijo Toph con orgullo. – Y tu sobrina. Quería que la vieras…

Toph quito la manta que la cubría y Azula miro sorprendida a la pequeña quien abría bien grande sus ojos color ámbar. Azula escruto con la mirada al bebé y luego volvió la mirada a Toph.

- Se parece a Zuko. – Admitió en un susurro. Era lo único que se le ocurrio decir.

- Y Zuko dice que se parece a ti. – Comento divertida.

Azula se quedo en silencio analizando la situación. Asique, Zuko y Toph. _Como y cuando demonios paso esto? _Pensaba. Era extraño, sin dudas.

- Como paso eso?

- No voy a contarte eso! – exclamo Toph con sorna.

Azula dio un respingo y casi escandalizada dijo:

- Yo no me referia a como… - Dijo mirándola disgustada. – Quise decir en como terminaron tu y mi hermano juntos.

- Ah, claro! – Dijo Toph comprendiendo. – Muy cursi, pero tu lo pediste…

Despues de casi un año de salir del manicomio, hubo un problema… tuve una recaída, fue una tonto accidente que pudo haberlo arruinado todo. La puerta de mi habitación se trabo y… bueno te imaginaras, el lugar en su mayoría es de madera a excepción del piso. Zuko me escucho gritar y tiro la puerta abajo… cuando entro lo ataque, porque no logre darme cuenta que el no era una amenaza para mi. Asique cuando logre entrar en si y darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, me sentí terrible… le dije que se alejara de mi, y que yo era una amenaza para el. – Contaba Toph que esbozaba una media sonrisa. – Entonces me abrazo y me dijo que… si yo era una amenaza para el, entonces quería vivir amenazado.

Azula sonrió con sorna.

- Vaya, demasiado cursi.

- Te lo dije. bueno, obviamente es mucho mas largo. Pasamos mucho para que aceptaran nuestra relación, por las diferencias culturales y otras cosas mas, pero finalmente lo logramos...

De nuevo el silencio lleno la sala, ninguna de las dos sabia que decir o hacer, hasta que Azula sintió una nueva curiosidad.

- Para que viniste aquí?

- No lo se. – Admitió Toph. Despues de una breve pausa reflexiono. – Sabes, cuando yo estaba aquí me sentía sola, y necesitaba, aunque no lo admitiera una voz conocida que venga de afuera, de alguien cuerdo que te recuerde la vida. Que no hable solo para darte un diagnostico… que te recuerde quien eres.

Hubo otro muy breve silencio hasta que un guardia golpeo suavemente la puerta avisando que se acababa el tiempo de visitas.

Entraron dos mujeres con la misma vestimenta de siempre, túnicas con suaves colores blanco rojo y rosa, y hicieron que Azula se levante. Esta volvió la mirada nuevamente a Toph.

- Gracias. – Susurro Azula de forma casi inaudible.

- No hay porque. – Contesto Toph.

Toph se volvió a la puerta del lado contrario de donde salió Azula, y de inmediato los guardias reales, a quienes a pesar de insistir en que se podía defender sola, la siguieron hasta el manicomio, volvieron a ir tras ella mientras se dirigían nuevamente a la salida.

Volver al manicomio? No era necesario, ni estaba de mas. Porque no? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Tal vez, alguna vez Azula aceptaría también las visitas de Zuko, quien se había dado por aludido hace tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente lo hice, espero que les haya gustado… Mas les vale que si! Jaja, es broma! **

**Se asustaron en la introducción? Pensaron que estaban mandando nuevamente a Toph al manicomio? Porque si fue asi, ese fue el objetivo! Lol**

**Como veran, nunca falta el leve humor. Toph es muy mal pensada no? jaja Pude hacerlo mas largo y hacer la parte que cuenta Toph sobre ella y Zuko, pero esto es Azula-Toph, se supone que debo resaltar unicamente su extraña... amistad. Y la verdad estoy conforme con el resultado.**

**Ya saben, sigo sin mi computadora, asique mis otros proyectos van a tener que esperar, y bastante Pero los voy a publicar, no ahora pero en cuando pueda!**

**Ya saben, quiero su opinión, que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
